Code Geass: (R3)Birth of Hope
by laguirre003
Summary: In the year 2035 A.D., a young man arrived from a world different from ours. 15 years later, a boy arrived in to a world different from ours. In his possession, a powerful machine called Gundam. The year in that world, 2033 a.t.b.
1. Prologue

**The terms Newtypes, mobile suit, and Gundam will play a role into this story. Say something in the reviews if you feel like I need to improve on something. Mobile Suits will be the size of knightmare frames. They won't have landspinners or slash harkens (some will though), but will it make up with better defenses and more durability. **

_**Prologue**_

**New York**

In the City of New York, exist a small apartment. This apartment was right for two people especially for a single parent and child. What is unordinary of this apartment is that it near a facility. What amazing about this facility is that processes some amazing minds together ,however it is independent. The goal of this faculty called Axion is to get a way to find an unlimited source of energy. However, because they are independent, the government can't give them much aid. Money has been one of the problem of Axion, as no matter how much of they are as scientific geniuses they are, financially they are hopeless.

That changed when a mysterious young man with a newborn baby came. In search for a place for shelter and food, the young man come across the head of Axion, Dr Licitly. The night of July 3rd, 2015 was an eventful one. A young Andrew Springfield (age 28) was in line as the next head of Axion, but was having trouble finding a financial ally to help him gain the assets needed for a project needed to research certain particles that were almost created during an accidental experiment. Although these particles may not even be even a possibility to even find unlimited power, it curious to look into.

The professor of the experiment and the current head of Axion, Dr. Licitly, was using the human body, mostly the brain, to find if the energy in humans can be of  
use for other things as well. Although the chance seems very low, Dr. Licitly was willing to take a chance on it hoping it would surprise him. Although others mock him, Dr. Licitly was willing to try as his life was about to end. Although he was still at an age where he would live for few more years (he contacted an unknown disease which was newly discovered at the time. He didn't have much time and was desperate enough to seek even possibility to find what Axion is looking for, if not, then he hopes it might benefit humanity later in the future. The problem was that the government was looking for power, not possibility, so it refuses to aid Axion.

What needed now is a someone to help financially to help them earn the money need for this. It looks foolish, but there is a motto they follow, "Possibility no matter how small can increase when everybody put effort into it." Besides if the experiment doesn't help with energy crisis it still might be beneficial later on. Andrew was walking to a local café at cold windy night, hoping it might give him a cool head and to relax for a change. He order a fresh vanilla coffee with cream in the counter. As he waited for the beverage, in the corner of his eye he spotted Dr. Licitly of all people playing a chess with a young man with black hair and a deep shade of violet eyes.

Dr. Licitly always get out of the facility once in a while. People always tell him to stop for sake of his health, but in retrospect seems like a waste of time seeing how no matter what, Dr. Licitly time in Earth was drawing near to the end. Dr Licitly was the second best chess player in Axion, with Andrew as the best, but was still considered an amazing chess player in this world. The this chess game however, Dr. Licitly was losing by a huge margin by his side losing ground and being cornered. At that time the coffee was ready, but Andrew more interest on who this young man was, as he looks only a couple of years younger than Andrew himself. By this time, Dr Licitly lost the match. Andrew grab his drink and head towards the pair, who are exchanging words on their game.

"Good afternoon Dr. Licitl_y_", Andrew greeted, "Who this fellow might be."

"My name is Lelouch", the young man known as Lelouch said, "Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I can see you are curious on who this young man might be, seeing how you saw our game." Dr. Licity said smiling.

"Lelouch if you have time, would you like to have another game, this time with me?" Andrew challenged.

" If you something to offer I would like this man, then yes.", Lelouch implying gambling.

"Gambling Dr. Licity.", Andrew said raising his eyebrow.

"With my money, and this offered much money that it was hard not to say no.", Dr Licity explain with his hands raised.

"In that case let's make another deal, if I wins I not only gain money, but you help me in my search for a financial man willing to deal with people in Axion.", Andrew requested.

"Fair enough, but if I win, you not only give me money, but also help me find a place to live.", Lelouch offered.

"Deal", Andrew accepted.

The match was long and intense, but the victory goes to Lelouch at 21st minute.

"Well that was fun.". Lelouch said while smirking," But the victory belongs to me."

Andrew look long at the chessboard, with his king at checkmate. He finally look at the man who had bested him in chess.

"A deal is a deal", Andrew said while reaching for his wallet with his bank card on it.

Suddenly Lelouch left his chair, walk towards Andrew, and place his hand on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew looked up at the violet eyed man.

"Actually", Lelouch said while removing his hand off Andrew's shoulder, "I can help with whatever financial problems you need, as long as you give me a place for two."

"Two?", Andrew ask confusedly, "Who, a girlfriend?"

" Actually a child.", Lelouch answered.

"A child? Where?" Andrew asked.

"It more like a baby and I left him at a local daycare, because as much as I want him near me, I can't have all the time when I do business." Lelouch explained.

Andrew though long and hard about this. He turn over to Dr. Licitly who nodded.

"All right deal, but you have a 2 month to prove yourself. How about finding a to earn 10,000 dollars" Andrew challenged.

"Fair enough, but how about I give you three weeks to give that amount.", Lelouch said while smiling.

"THREE WEEKS?!", Dr Licitly yelled.

"Yes and what ever your trying to do has been completed, then how about you help me with another thing?", Lelouch ask while staring at the two.

Both Dr. Licitly and Andrew stared at each other, knowing they were thinking the same question

"_Can this man really make amount of money in that short amount of time?_" They both though.

Dr. Licitly closed his eyes and opened them after what seems to be one of the longest minute the three have ever experienced.

"We'll see what happens when the time comes, but until then, focus on making the money Axion needs.", Dr. Lictly said staring at Lelouch.

"Deal.", Lelouch said suddenly.

"May I ask what is it you what us help you with?", Andrew ask still staring at Lelouch.

Lelouch look up in the celling of the café. It was a light brown ceiling with fancy lighting. Lelouch closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened his eyes, staring at the two and said this.

"For time being, lets call it a means to get home.", Lelouch said continuing to stare at the two.

"A means… to get home?", Andrew questioned, eyes widening.

"I'll show everything in time, but for now thank you for giving me and my son a home." Lelouch thanked.

"What does he mean by a means to get home?," Dr. Lictly though curiously. On one hand he thought whatever he planning might be trouble, but on the other hand his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Dr. Lictly stood off his chair and stared intensely at Lelouch. After about 10 seconds, Dr. Lictly offer his hand to Lelouch.

"We think about this along the way, but for time being thank you for giving trying to help us.", Dr Lictly said smiling.

Andrew stared at the doctor before smiling and extending his hand to Lelouch.

"Until what you have planning comes, thank you making an attempt at us." Andrew accepted.

Lelouch look at the two and smiled. He then shook the hand of Dr. Lictly and then Andrew.

"Thank you.", Lelouch said smiling.

"Well since we are her agree, how about we grab our things and take a look at what you be doing.", Dr. Lictly said while grabbing his coat.

"Ok, but before we do that, can we put up my son from his daycare.", Lelouch ask putting on his coat.

"All right."

As the three head to the door, Andrew grabbed the door and opened it for other two.

"By the way,", Andrew said, "what is your son's name?.

Lelouch looked at him and smiled.

"Arthur, Arthur Lamperouge"

**Next, we will see Part 2 of prologue. The main story will start soon. P.S. the first three chapters are shorten on purpose, but when the main story starts, there will be more going on.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Instead of beginning the story, I'm going to continue the prologue so people can expect what Arthur has to face. Hope you enjoy the story and give me your honest options about the story.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2**

**2019 a.t.b.**

**Pendragon**

In the main land of Holy Britannian Empire, a nation controlling 1/3 of an entire world, in the capital city of Pendragon, in the Pendragon Imperial Palace live the new emperor who was named the 99th emperor months ago, his name is Schneizel el Britannia. A man who is planning to take control over the world and discipline it in the name of peace, with the sky fortress called Damocles and the weapons of mass destruction called F.L.E.I.J.A. That was until a certain incident...

_"Lelouch...", _Schneizel though as he watches the photos in his hands while sitting of his throne_. _The photo showed a shadowy figure with a group of armed men around him. The men were wearing clothing representing the Toromo Agency.

"Lelouch's geass is really amazing Kanon", Schneizel smiled while addressing his aide. "he manage to sneak into the Toromo Agency and controlled the solders employed there and somehow destroyed a majority of the Damocles."

"Your majesty, even though Lelouch lost his power within the Black Knights, this proves he continues to be a threat to us and there still the issue with UF..." Kanon was then interrupted by Schneizel raising his hand.

"That maybe true, but what can Lelouch do from the shadows, all he did was delay the Damocles and as long as we have the Black Knight's coöperation, the chances of Lelouch's capture increases. It won't be long now and the issue with the UFN, as long as we have the F.L.E.I. , they won't make any hostile movement, until the Damocles has been repaired, we shall continue negotiate using diplomacy.", Schneizel said while smiling. After second assault on the Tokyo Settlement by the Black Knights that ended with the F.L.E.I.J.A's first appearance and the coup d'état of the Black Knights with the announcement of Zero's supposed death, the UFN has made attempts of negotiations with the empire over Area 11, the former Japan. Schneizel then frowns.

"We still have to deal with the issue with Bismarck, he has made suspicious movements lately, he been making disappearance from the capital and there was little trip to an area somewhere around the former Chinese Federation.", Schneizel said concerned.

"Do you think he maybe planning rebellion, there a chance Gino Weinberg may have told him about our attempt at a coup d'état against the former emperor,"Kanon suggested."and there still the incident he cause after hearing that Suzaku will be replacing him as the Knight of One."

"No, if Bismarck was really planning a rebellion, he'd be contacting others still loyal to my father, we still don't have proof that he contacted any of them, but e was my father's knight and close to him, so the chances he continuing my father's plan or anything involving geass are still there." Schneizel said thinking of what Bismarck said during the quake happening during the rebellion on Kanime Island. "Until we know everything, keep watching him."

"Yes your majesty", Kanon said saluting.

"_Although there is a chance he might suspect us suspecting him._", Schneizel thought as the throne room giant door opened. Appearing out of the door is a young pretty girl with sandy brown hair with violet eyes in a wheelchair with a woman bodyguard pushing her.

"Brother Schneizel", said Nunnally sounding upset.

"What is it Nunnally?", Schneizel ask polity.

"Are there any clues on the whereabouts of my brother?", asked Nunnally. Schneizel thought of the photo.

"I have nothing at the moment now Nunnally, currently Cornelia is in charge of the investigation, so she probably have more information now."

"O-OK, but if we find him, I want to have a chance to talk to him, the things he did are horrible, but..."

Nunnally close her eyes, then had a face filled with sadness and look as she was about to cry, but suddenly a more determined face came.

"But I need to ask him why he did those things and what kind of future he wanted from all that.", Nunnally said determinedly.

Schneizel close his eyes and thought,"_Lelouch knows what I'm up to. I feel sorry for Nunnally, but as long as Lelouch is alive, my plan won't come to be so easily._

_Lelouch must not be alive to tell the world, but as long as the Black Knights reject him and want him dead, nobody will believe him, but..."_

"I promise to keep him alive Nunnally.", Schneizel lied with a smile in his face.

Suddenly Nunnally extended her arms and open her palm.

"Do you really promise?", Nunnally ask.

Schneizel looked at her hand confused, but then started to extend his own hand. Just as they were about to touch, the Pendragon palace started shaking. Schneizel started tumbling backwards and fell behind. but was caught by his aide. Nunnally wheelchair began to roll backwards, but was caught by her bodyguard.

* * *

**Kamine Island**

Earthquakes began appearing around the world, but the biggest quake was happening in Japan on Kamine Island. Around it, auroras started appearing. The quakes started to quiet down after 2 minutes.

* * *

**Pendragon**

As soon as the earthquake stops, the doors open, appearing out of the door is a purple haired woman and a brown-haired man with green eyes.

"Your majesty!"

"Schneizel!"

"I'm find, but how did an earthquake happen in Pendragon?", Schneizel wondered.

"That quake felt like the one in Kamine Island 9 months ago." said Cornelia.

Suzaku then though of the incident in Kanime Island, the last time he met Lelouch face to face.

* * *

**9 months ago**

Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the masked revolutionary Zero had just defeated his parents and destroyed their Ragnarök Connection and in so doing so, prevented time to stop and allow tomorrow to continue.

"CC, are not going with them?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at CC with such serious looks.

CC continued, "You two have refused Charles's plan and chose to keep the flow of time, with that…"

"That's right," Suzaku spoke as he readied his sword, "Lelouch is Euphie's killer."

"So what?" Lelouch countered turning his attention to the Knight of Seven, "you killed your father and now you've killed Nunnally."

Suzaku flinched and gritted his teeth when Lelouch said those things. There was a moment of silence between the three.

Lelouch sighed and began to walk away

"Lelouch, where do think you're going?" Suzaku asked.

"That's none of your business," Lelouch replied bluntly.

CC sighed and got up to follow her accomplice.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called out, "what do you intend to do? What's your plan?"

Lelouch stopped and looked back at Suzaku with a glare, "I don't see any reason to tell you anything." Lelouch continued to walk away. CC looked back at Suzaku and then she went back to follow Lelouch.

Suzaku felt irritated the way Lelouch reacted, "If that's how it's going to be, then fine. He doesn't need to tell me, "he closed his eyes, "I will become the Knight of One and change things for the better."

Lelouch simply look back at his first friend. They stared at each other for what seems to be an hour, but was really a few moments. Their heads filled from the memories of the summer when Lelouch and Nunnally met Suzaku and the happy memories created in the Kururugi Shrine, to their separation during the war, to their reunion in the Shinjuku and Ashford, to Lelouch killing Euphemia, all the way to Lelouch's mask falling apart during the Black Rebellion. Lelouch closed his eyes and left.

* * *

**Pendragon**

Suzaku head returns to the present. As Cornelia was whispering something to Schniezel as Schniezel nodded his head and face both Nunnally and Suzaku.

"It seems Lelouch was spotted around Japan for the last 24 hours, but we just receive this information just now.", Schneizel said frowning.

Nunnally and Suzaku eyes widened by the news.

"_Lelouch_", Nunnally though sadly.

"_Lelouch, are you responsible for the earthquake?_", Suzaku thought wondering. Suzaku then glace at his sword and closed his eyes.

"_Just what are you planning on now?"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this! This was before Lelouch left to the other world by the way. I got one more part for the prologue before beginning Arthur's story. It about what Bismarck is planning. So far nobody knows what Schneizel is planning and his plan is delayed because of Lelouch. What will happen now that Lelouch will be gone from this world?  
**


	3. Final Prologue

**Sorry for the late update. here the final prologue. Please review if you have any suggestions and if you enjoy the story, feel free to follow.**

* * *

**Desert**

In a desert area around the former Chinese Federation, the wind was blowing strong, making the sand dance over area. The scene was hardly visible, but coming out of the sand, a group of men, around 14, wearing full black clothing while wearing masks. The masks were white with the eye holes having red lines around it. On top of forehead of the mask, was the geass symbol. A conversation was happening between them.

"Are you that this is the correct path?", one man said to the man they are following. "I'm positive", said the lead man. The man who asked the question raised his eyebrows.

"How can you be so sure? We can not afford to get lost and curse to roam around this god forsaken desert. We need to meet up with Lord Bismark and..."

Suddenly the lead man turn around ans look directly at the man who kept questioning.

"Trust me...", said the leader as he then points at his right eye,"I know."

His eye gone from deep green to glowing red with a bird shaped symbol.

14 minutes later, the group of men arrived at a base. The base use to look like a small mountain, but now it look like a landslide just took place. The group then scattered around the outside of the base. Moments later, one of the men found an opening. After going through the opening, he found himself in a room with a large door.

"There it is!", the man excitedly said,"The door!"

Several other men arrived as they set up equipment around the door. They start examining the door as the leader of the group walked up to the door. He then use his geass and the door began glowing.

"Cardinal Maxwell! What are you doing?!", screamed one of the members.

"Just testing the what might happen.", the cardinal coolly said.

As he test the door, he starts to focus intensely at the door, then he let's go of it before turning back to his subordinates.

"It seems that the level my geass is at, is not enough to open the door.", the cardinal said smirking under his mask.

"I see", one of the members said.

"Why did you do something so reckless!?", one of the men angrily asked.

"Duncan, watch your mouth", the cardinal responded coldly.

Duncan and Cardinal Maxwell began to glare at each before they were interrupted by one of the member running up with a radio at hand.

"My lord, it seems Lord Bismark is arriving soon here.", announced the member kneeling to the cardinal.

"I see, everyone, continue what you here. Wilson, Duncan, Alexander, Manfred, we shall greet our lord outside.

"Yes, my lord!"

* * *

**Outside**

In the windy desert, lights can be seen from far in the air. As they get closer, they revealed their true identity as a cargo plane. The cargo plane landed outside the destroyed base of the Geass Order. As the back of the cargo plane opened, several men were bowing their heads, two on each side, with the cardinal in the middle. Coming out of the plane is a man in his 30's with hair reaching his shoulders and his eyes sewed shut and a boy with short blonde hair and black eyes. The man walk towards the cardinal with the boy at his side.

"Lord Bismarck.", the cardinal said looking at Bismark while still bowing.

"Rise everyone.", Bismarck said to the members still bowing, who do exactly that.

"Is this all that is left of the Order?", Bismarck asked with his eyebrow raising.

"Their still more underground and there are several others that are coming all over the world, but it will be difficult under the eye of the new emperor. Cardinal Maxwell responded.

"Very, even I'm having difficulty getting around Emperor Schneizel, but I'm afraid to say this will be our last meeting." Bismarck said at Maxwell.

"What!?", several members responded.

"What do you mean my lord?", asked Maxwell.

"With Schneizel looking at me with a close eye, our operation will crippled if he discover us through me. As a result, Maxwell, as the next highest ranking member of the order, you shall be the new leader of the order.", Bismarck said holding the shoulders of the Cardinal.

Inside the mask of Maxwell, he began to smile wickedly before responding.

"It a honor I lord", said Maxwell who quickly bowed.

"My lord!" Bismarck looked at the man who called out to him, Duncan.

"Are you really sure that man of 19 can lead the entire order?", asked Duncan, who starts bowing to Bismarck.

"Our true majesty, Charles zi Britannia would never give Maxwell the title of Cardinal, if he wasn't capable", commented Bismarck.

Bismarck then looked down on the bowing Duncan.

"Do you have a problem with it, Duncan", said Bismarck coldly.

Duncan looks at Bismarck cold intense eyes and shrived in fear.

"No my lord." Maxwell then looked at the boy besides Bismarck. The boy stared back at him with his blue dead eyes.

"I've meant to ask, but who my this be, Lord Bismarck?", asked Maxwell.

"He is a project we been working on with the data we gather from Bartley, before the destruction of the base. We manage to complete it even without the last of the data.", said Bismarck.

"What kind of project?", asked Maxwell.

"All shall be revealed soon, now help us deliver these two other project we been working on.", said Bismarck pointing at two large crates.

* * *

**Inside the Base**

After getting two crates into the room with the door, Bismarck began to study the door. The door had equipment all over connect to the computers. The members that were in the base bowed to Bismarck before he put them at ease.

"My lord, I'm afraid that the door is beyond repair. The damage on it has prevent us any normal geass user from entering. Without a user of the code, we cannot enter the C's World. Shall we settle on finding a different door?", ask a member.

"No, because now we have a way to deceive god.", Bismarck said smiling at the blonde boy,"Micheal, if you may."

The boy bowed his head before moving to the door. The other members stared at the young boy wondering what can he do. The boy touch the door and focus intensely. Then sudden, a geass symbol appears in front of his fore head. The members were shock on the fact that they had another code user among them. The door opened as the boy headed back to Bismarck.

"M-my lord, just who on earth is this", asked Duncan who is in shock.

"Has there always been a code among us all this time?", asked Maxwell who hiding his shock.

"He is someone who shall lead the way to our true goal.", smiled Bismarck as Micheal return to his side.

"Lead the way?", asked Maxwell with his eyebrows raised up.

"Jeremiah was just the initial of this project. The geass canceler he possess was from the codes resistance to geass, but now we have the true prototype, an artificial code." proclaim Bismarck smiling.

"A-an artificial", stuttered Duncan

"Code!", Maxwell now showing shock.

"It can not grant geass or immortality, but it has the same level of power as a regular code and can resist against geass. With its power like a regular code, it can even fool the gods to see it like a true code."

"I see", said Maxwell.

"Now then bring in the first crate into the C's world.", ordered Bismarck.

* * *

**Minutes later, C's World**

Bismark, Maxwell, Micheal, as well as other members came into the C's World. The members opened the large crate to reveal several equipment and a tall pod with a sheet around it. Bismarck ordered the men to set things up.

"Lord Bismarck, just what is going on?", asked Maxwell.

"We cannot forward our plan, without the passage of time to rely on. We need the will of our true lord to guide us towards our goal."said Bismarck..

"Just what does that had to do with the pod?", asked Maxwell.

"Take a look Maxwell.", smiled Bismarck.

Maxwell then walk to the pod, that had just been taken out. He pulled the curtain to see what in the pod. As soon as he saw it, his face was shocked and he fell on his behind.

"T-that, but that."

"The accursed prince may have thought that she is gone, but as long as her body's intact, then the revival of Lady Marianne shall come true.", excitedly claim Bismarck..

"Revival? If it possible to revival her, then his majesty!"

Maxwell was interrupted by Bismarck raising his hand.

"No, Lady Marianne can be revived as long as her body is intact, the connection between the body and mind can allow her to come back as long as Micheal here can work on reestablishing the connection, but since his majesty disappeared, both body and mind, he cannot come back.", Bismarck said a frown.

"So when will Lady Marianne revival come?", asked Maxwell.

"Don't know, only the passage of time hold the answered, in 1 year, 2, 5, 10, or even 20, that depends on if Micheal can reconnect the connection and how long the reconnection will take." answered Bismarck.

Maxwell then had another question.

"What in the second crate Lord Bismarck?"

Bismarck then smiled

"His majesty's will."

* * *

Hope you enjoy the final prologue. Marianne will come back as a villain against Arthur and will be a knightmare pilot. Micheal will play apart in the story as well and also Maxwell. Next the main story will start.


End file.
